


Sniper's Bullet

by TheLOAD



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Cyborgs, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archer's fucked up missions before. He fucks this one up too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper's Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Something I came up with a while ago. Hope you enjoy, and leave a review if you do.

Batman. He had been talking about Batman when it happened. Not that he would remember that later on. He wouldn't remember much of what had happened before the gunshot.

"So Batman is the hero," Archer said, earning a groan from Ray. "But a good hero needs to have a good set of villains, and Batman's are the best."

"Shh!" Ray hissed, not bothering to stop and look back at Archer. Archer, of course, ignored him and just kept talking.

"So Joker represents the chaotic nature of crime," Archer said. "But he also represents Batman's own obsession. He's what Batman could be if he went too far."

"Shut up!" Ray hissed again. "What part of covert don't you understand?"

"The part where you keep interrupting me," Archer said. "Now where was I..."

Ray's concern had come from the fact that they were in the middle of a jungle making their way to assassinate a warlord, and who knows what sort of booby traps and guards they would have to look out for. It made sense for Ray to be on edge, the intel had made it clear they were in a dangerous position.

The intel hadn't warned them about snipers, however.

"Riddler challenges the side of Batman who is a detective," Archer said. "While Scarecrow is a foil for the side of him that uses fear to terrorize criminals. And I bet you can guess what Two-Face foils..."

"Archer!" Ray snapped, stopping in his tracks and turning around to face his fellow agent. "Would you please just shut the fu-"

Archer didn't hear the gun, but based on the damage it did when it struck Ray's skull his money was on a Barrett .50 cal. Ray's body stood for maybe a second before falling over like a puppet that had just had its string's cut. Archer was still, his mind still struggling to understand that it had just watched Ray die, understand that the man's brains were now largely covering Archer and the surrounding greenery. It took him even longer to realize that the sniper probably had more than one bullet, or that there could be multiple snipers, and once he senses returned to him he ducked down behind a tree and waited. And waited. It was well past nightfall when he finally felt it was safe to move again, felt it was safe enough to finish the mission. He stepped out of his hiding spot, went over to Ray's body, and dragged it into the bushes, hiding it to be retrieved later. Didn't feel right leaving Ray in the jungle.

Wiping his hands on his pants, smearing even more blood on them, he grabbed Ray's guns and other weapons and continued on his way, intent on seeing this thing through to the end. Before it had just been another mission, now it seemed almost personal.


End file.
